verano en crisis
by jennifer.romanchong1
Summary: Brittany está feliz porque irá con su familia y sus amigos a un lugar secreto, Sin embargo algo irrumpe y desatara una crisis inesperada e inoportuna. ¿Logrará Brittany superar los conflictos y salvar su relación con Alvin?


**Hola como están :**)**, ok he decidido empezar con esta historia que wow por alguna razón me tiene emocionada**(**a pesar de que no es tan buena tss**) **ojala que alguien por aquí en esta página lea español ya que he visto que la mayoría es todo en ingles -.-**,**de todas maneras espero que les guste y por cierto antes de empezar les quería decir que esta historia está inspirada en una novela :3 así que sin mas de mis bla bla blas, he aquí mi historia jajá ;** )

Alvin entrecerró los ojos y me observo con atención como si tratara de leerme la mente.

-tu traes algo Brittany Miller-dijo al cabo de un rato-hay algo que nos estas ocultando

Simón, Teodoro, Eleonor y Jeannette apartaron la vista del DVD de terror que estábamos viendo y clavaron sus ojos en mí como Alvin.

-tonterías, respondí-no pasa nada.

Trate de decirlo mirándolo a los ojos, pero era difícil porque estaba en lo cierto, si pasaba algo. O pasaría en poco tiempo más, el siguiente fin de semana con mayor exactitud, pero lamentablemente no podía decirle nada a nadie, aun no…

-¿cómo?-pregunto Eleonor mientras se llevaba una patata frita a la boca-¿pasa algo?-.

Cruce mis brazos sobre mi vientre y cruce las piernas-

-si una película-respondí, volviendo a mirar hacia la pantalla del televisor- y nos la estamos perdiendo.

-Epa-dijo simón- miren el lenguaje corporal de Brittany. La delata por ha cerrado. La semana pasada vi un programa donde hablaban de eso. El cuerpo dice lo que la boca calla.

Rápidamente descruce los brazos y las piernas.

-lo único que mi cuerpo está diciendo es que no me gusta esta peli. No me gustan las películas de miedo, pero ustedes insisten, se que les gustan. Alguien quiere tomar algo? Mas patatas fritas? Me puse de pie para salir de la habitación pero Alvin se lanzo al piso y atrapo por el tobillo derecho.

Sentí que me ruborizaba porque apenas un momento antes, cuando él me miraba fijo yo estaba pensando que si tan solo pudiera deshacerme de todos ellos, pudiéramos tener una buena sesión de besos en lugar de asustarnos con una estúpida película de terror, la verdad era que no le había dicho nada, porque no quería parecerle demasiado exigente, en una de mis revistas leí que a los chicos no les gusta nada de eso y que es mejor darles espacio; además el parecía estar disfrutando de la película.

-en realidad, no sabes leer la mente porque no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pensando. Y no pasa nada- mentí

Alvin rio

-Brittany no sabes mentir. Eres la peor mentirosa del mundo.

Teodoro apretó la tecla de pausa en el control remoto y el DVD se congelo en la pantalla con una chica en pleno grito.

-bien-dijo-desembucha. Si mi hermano es tan terco en algo como esto, es porque tal vez sea verdad.

Había cinco pares de ojos mirándome fijamente, los de Jeannette, Eleonor, simón, Teodoro y por su puesto alvin. Normalmente son todos bien parecidos, pero cuando quieren pueden poner unas caras horribles: unas expresiones que practicaron para el concurso de ''¿quien hace la cara más fea?'' al que nos gusta jugar de en vez en cuando. Eleonor se paso los dedos por el pelo. Corto y rubio hasta que quedo parado como si se acabara de levantar por la mañana y se puso bizca, Teodoro se aplasto el pelo rubio y se llevo los labios hacia dentro, Jeannette se hecho el cabello por enfrente de su rostro formando una cortina que ocultaban sus rasgos salvo la lengua, lo cual simón y alvin trataron de hacer lo mismo que Jeannette.

-basta- les dije-. Me están asustando

Alvin empezó a reír a carcajadas como si estuviera poseído y empezó a caminar como zombie, Teodoro también se levanto seguido de Jeannette, Eleonor y simón. Y pronto todos caminaban hacia mí.

-dinos la verdad o te convertirás en zombie como nosotros-amenazo alvin con voz grave.

í-mis secretos morirán con migo

Simón se acerco al sillón en donde yo había caído cuando alvin de acerco y se aferro a mi tobillo

-vas a contarme todos tus secretos muchachita -dijo, imitando una voz de la pelicula-.O tendremos que matarte de una manera muuuy desagradable.

-están todos locos-dije-y no van a lograr quienes diga nada por la fuerza

-Aja¡ entonces si hay algo-respondió alvin mirándome divertidamente

-no yo no dije eso.

-si lo hiciste- insistió alvin-¿no es cierto chicos?

Los demás asintieron y cerraron mas el circulo a mi alrededor

-lo sabia-dijo alvin.- cuéntanos o eres hombre muerto...dijo mujer...

Menee la cabeza. Alvin le hiso una seña a los demás y todos se lanzaron a la vez hacia mí. En un segundo, me habían bajado al suelo y me estaban aplastando con los almohadones, segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió y apareció la señorita Miller, mi madre.

-¿oigan que es todo este alboroto?-pregunto, mirando los almohadones esparcidos por todas partes, el desastres con las patatas de la alfombra y los cuerpos retorciéndose frente a ella (nosotros)-parece que estuvieran asesinando a alguien.

las ardillas me soltaron inmediatamente y se sentaron sobre sus talones, con cara de avergonzados

-no nada señorita Miller, solo estábamos jugando-respondió Jeannette con una sonrisita falsa.

La fulmine con la mirada.

-entonces pueden bajar un poco el volumen?-pidió

-sí. Señorita Miller-respondimos todos al unisonó

De pronto no pude evitar ver todo esto tan gracioso, me daba tanta risa ver a todos tan avergonzados

-y que es tan gracioso Brittany?-me pregunto la señorita Miller

-Alvin piensa que estoy ocultándole algo, y decidió sacarme la información por la fuerza-respondí con una sonrisa inocente y dolida a la vez

-con que hizo eso ¿he?

-no era enserio. Yo no le haría daño-se defendió alvin

-¿y así tratas a todas las chicas que no deciden contarte algo?-bromeo mama, con lo cual alvin se movió incomodo y se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Eh...no, claro que no...-balbuceo

Señorita Miller se volvió hacia mi

-¿y le dijiste lo que quería saber?-

-de ninguna manera-respondí

-de acuerdo-comenzó mi enserio chicos no tanto escándalo-. y dicho eso, salió de la habitación.

-entonces si hay algo-dijo alvin. ¿porque no puedes decirnos nada?

-porque no ok, es un secreto.- respondí, provocando a alvin rodar los ojos

Teodoro apretó ''reproducción'' en el control remoto y volvimos a mirar cómo les arrancaban la cabeza a los héroes adolecentes en la pantalla. Al menos alvin me rodeo con su brazo y me acerco a él.

Cuando termino la película, el se quedo un rato mas y al fin pudimos tener nuestra sesión de besos.

-y no creas que voy a rendirme y a contarte todo solo porque besas tan bien-le dije, cuando nos separamos para recuperar el aliento.

-Ah...-rezongo-.y yo que esperaba que mi cambio de táctica diera resultado

Iba a explicarle otra vez que no podía decirle nada, pero el meneo la cabeza

-Era una broma-dijo-.Dímelo cuando puedas. Solo una cosa más. Con nosotros, entre nosotros, la verdad es importante, ¿si?

Asentí

-si

-Entonces, prometemos decirnos siempre la verdad. Aunque duela.

-sí. Sin duda-respondí-. Pero yo nunca tendría para nada que te lastimara.

-eso espero-respondió alvin, y volvió a hacer su voz cavernosa de que en ese caso realmente tendría que mataaarrteeee.

**Ok eso fue mi cap., corto lo sé y se preguntan **¿**cuál será el secreto de brittany**?...**pues lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo jsjs y por favor no olviden comentar si les gusto o no, lo que sea está bien para mi jaja bye**


End file.
